NeverWinter
by The Sane-est One
Summary: The adventures of a human paladin named Vana.


A/N: I was struck by inspiration for this, Dawn and Dusk is my main concern, so this will not be updated as often. I got this character's name off of an English-Quenya dictionary. Here is a description of my character.

Vana Valaina: The Hero in this story. Vana follows Paladin rules fairly well, except when it comes to attitude; she is a great deal more accepting of others then her peers. Leading to many arguments. Vana has straight red hair that goes to her waist, green eyes, and pale-ish skin. Vana wields a longsword and is good with a crossbow, She worships Mystra (did I spell that right?).

* * *

'_My last day at the academy,'_ Thought Vana as she braided her hair and put on her armor.

The instructors at the academy had been working them all pretty hard, but finally it was almost over, just her tests in fighting and healing left.

"Finally, your up, I thought you were going to sleep all day" Said a young man when she left her room.

"Uh."

"I'm Pavel, you're Vana right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Vana." Vana replied.

"I heard that Lady Aribeth herself invited you to the academy," Pavel explained. "Did she really?"

"Umm, yes, I would love to continue talking, but I must really be going, I don't want to be late for my tests." Vana said.

"Don't forget to speak to my brother Bim!" Said Pavel as she walked by.

* * *

'_I can't believe I am out of here!' _Vana thought as she walked towards the graduation chamber. _'No more classes, no more tests, no more nasty fighting teachers who make you call them 'Sir'.'_ Vana smirked at that last part.

A second later she was standing in the graduation chamber, she walked up to a beautiful elf that had to be Aribeth.

"Hello Vana, it is wonderful to finally meet you," Aribeth greeted.

"Hello, and Thank you, Lady Aribeth," Said Vana in return.

"It is good to see a fellow paladin in the academy, perhaps when this is over we can- wait! What was that? We are under attack!" as Aribeth spoke, four mages teleported into the room and sent spells into the air.

Vana drew her sword and jumped into the battle, taking out two quickly, the other graduates had already killed another, and they all attacked the last.

Vana looked around and inspected the damage, one graduate was dead, and the others were all wounded.

"Vana, you must go and protect the Waterdhavian creatures," Aribeth said quickly.

"The what?" Vana asked.

"Surely you have heard the rumors that used to be spreading around?"

"I don't pay attention to them…" Vana replied.

"Recently we had four creatures brought here to cure the plague, clearly whoever is attacking the academy wants these creatures, they are in the stables, take this key." Said Aribeth.

Vana took the key and left quickly, when she went out the door she saw a mage.

"I was expecting Aribeth, not some new adventurer. My minions will kill you," and the mage vanished, in his place were two goblins.

Vana quickly beheaded the goblins and tore down the passage to some large double doors. She put the key in and quickly went through, to find the mage again; he again left some minions. And again she quickly beheaded them.

In the next room she found Pavel.

"Thank the gods you're here! I thought those goblins were going to be the death of me! Let me come with you, they killed Bim," Pavel said.

"Okay, but we better hurry," Said Vana.

(A/N: the journey to the stables is really boring, so I am going to skip it)

* * *

Vana ran into the stables, several men were locked in combat with some goblins, one of the head goblins was shouting orders.

"Kill the Dryad!" shouted the head goblin.

"No! I must escape!" and the woman-like creature that must have been the dryad faded away.

"They've freed the yuan-ti!" Shouted one of the men as another woman-like figure said in a hissing voice:

"My bonds are broken!"

Vana charged into the battle and quickly cleaved the heads of several goblins.

When the battle was over, the two men who were clearly in charge turned to them.

"Thank you for your assistance," Said the elf. "My name is-"

"Fenthick! We cannot trust this girl, how do we not know she is a spy?" the man next to him asked rudely.

"Desther please-" said Fenthick.

"Lady Aribeth sent me!" Vana said indignantly; she really did not like this man.

Desther stalked off.

"Please forgive him, the wailing death is such a strain on us all."

"I understand," Vana replied.

"We could use your assistance later on, meet Aribeth at the hall of justice in a week." Said Fenthick.

"See you in a week then," Vana replied.

"I had better be going to, I am no hero, I just want to live a nice quiet life, I doubt our paths will cross again." Said Pavel.

"Farewell" 


End file.
